Rose Caipirin
'Rose Caipirin '(1969 - present, pronounced Kie-Prin) is a Lasterian politician who served as Mayor of Caristopolis from 2004 to 2016. A member of the Greens and the first Caristopolitan mayor not from the Conservative or Democratic parties, Caipirin was a noted progressive and environmentalist leader who left a lasting legacy on the city's urban fabric. Born in the East City, near Fortingham, to parents of Deinan and South Anglean extraction, she grew up working class before attaining a scholarship to the University of Caristopolis, where she studied economics and history, graduating ''summa cum laude ''in 1991. She got an M.S. in urban planning at Marolie University in Kent before returning to Caristopolis to join the Housing Department and then the city council before running for mayor in 2004. Her narrow win was unexpected in a three-way election that Democrat Harper Haley had been leading; she would go on to win her next three elections before deciding not to run again in 2016. She is notable for a number of achievements, including: * Overturning zoning laws in dozens of neighborhoods and allowing for large residential construction within a half mile of all Metro stops * Passing the Affordable Housing Act, mandating all large buildings have at least 30% apartments affordable to families making the median income * Building a number of large new public housing projects throughout the city * Completing the long delayed Circle Line of the Metro and beginning construction of Line 12 * Banning all car through traffic from the Old City and other "superblocks" throughout the city * Removing the Riverside Highway and inaugurating the Haight Museum, Riverside Village, and the Greenway * Instituting congestion pricing in downtown and the central business district * Passing universal pre-K in the city These efforts made Caipirin a highly divisive figure, a fact not necessarily abrogated by her relative youth, gender, and often confrontational demeanor; many of the upper class and older residents of outlying neighborhoods rallied around single-family homes and use of cars against her, supporting Democratic candidates. Caipirin's ascendancy, maintained through unprecedented youth turnout in local elections, is also notable for finalizing Caristopolis's shift from its status as a traditionally conservative city to a highly progressive one in which the Conservative Party does not even compete in elections, such that competition is between the two parties on the left, the Greens and the Democrats. Many in city politics have called this shift and the strong progressive policies of the 2000s the "Rose Revolution," a play on Caipirin's first name and the status of the rose as symbolic of the city's left. After leaving the mayorship in 2016, which would be taken over by Rod Canam, she founded the Institute for Urban Policy with fellow Caristopolitan Sara Wiyecki and Marshallite Chrys Camphor. In 2018, she was named the Walter Rockin Distinguished Visiting Lecturer of Public Policy at the University of Caristopolis (taking over from former president Peter White), where she teaches courses on urban policy, and currently lives in Burnaby with her husband, Theo Zyriadis, her daughter Myra, and three cats.